


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tohru comes back to the Sohma household after overworking herself at work.Kyo ponders how Tohru is so innocent.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Heads Up: I wrote this is the middle of the night.

It started when Tohru came home. She had started working two jobs consecutively every other day. Being one of those days, Tohru looked pretty tired when she came home. Her eyes were squinting, and she seemed to be stumbling.

“Oh my,” Shigure said, who had been lounging around the living room with Kyo and Yuki. “Tohru-kun, are you all right?”

Tohru slowly nodded her head of long brown hair with a forced smile, making it seem the lights were going out. “I’m fine.” Kyo, who had been lying on the futon, noticed the lag in her voice. As much he would hate to say, it worried.

The in-sufferable Rat was also not convinced. Yuki stood up at once, then rushed to her side. He smiled in a way that Kyo knew(from experience)made all the girls at school faint, and proceeded to brush Tohru’s hair from her eyes. “Honda-san, I would feel more reassured if you rest.”

The only girl in the house blinked as she scanned the room, her eyes landing on Kyo. The smile on her face widened, if it was possible. It was a soft smile, as if she was trying to say “Please don’t worry,” but didn’t have the strength.

Kyo looked away, his heartbeat picking up. Why was that girl born with the ability to do that to him?

He only looked back when Tohru had started insisting she go and start preparing dinner. By then, her knees were shaking as she blinked repeatedly, so much that even Shigure had gone over to try and convince her to rest. 

“Honda-san,” Yuki repeated patiently while Shigure started to sit Tohru next to Kyo on the futon, “you need rest. Making dinner would only make you feel worse.”

Shigure successfully placed Tohru on the futon, much to her disappointment. 

Kyo stared at the girl next to him. He really didn’t get why she was so insistent. If it was him, he would have just slept. But she still kept insisting, for some odd reason. In fact, sometimes Kyo had the urge to find out why, or how Tohru is just so… Tohru.

Meanwhile, Tohru was still half-consciously battling the two Zodiac members. “If I don’t, who will?” 

Yuki confidently raised his hand. “I will.” _As if I would accept cooking from you of all people,_ Kyo thought to himself.

Shigure straightened before saying, “Or we can order take out!” The two glared at each other before starting to argue. 

“Take-out stinks and you know that. Plus, I’m perfectly fine at cooking.”

“Excuse me? Take-out was INVENTED for this purpose!”

“What about me?” All attention turned to Kyo.

The Dog blinked. “ _You? Cook?”_

Kyo nodded, turning pink under all the gazes. Probably judging, the weirdos(not including Tohru of course).

Tohru clapped her hands together, some energy coming back. “That’s it! I’ve always wanted to taste Kyo’s cooking, and now’s a perfect time to!” She turned to the said cat, her eyes sparkling. “That is, if it’s okay with you?”

Of course Kyo didn’t want to do it. He knew very well that his cooking would be nothing compared to Tohru’s. Yet when he took a look at Tohru’s exhausted form, he knew that someone else should do it. Maybe making food like Tohru could be a way to see what made Tohru act like she did. 

Plus, there was that little corner in Kyo’s brain that wanted to do it. For Tohru.

“Sure,” Kyo finally grumbled. Surprisingly, no one argued with him as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

And that was how Kyo found himself cutting tomatoes in the kitchen. 

The tomatoes were for soup. It was the only thing Kyo was confident enough to make, and something his mother had made for him when he was younger. 

The memory pierced Kyo’s skull, and he found himself unconsciously clenching the counter. Taking a deep breath, he shook the thought out of his head. He didn’t like to think about it. He never liked to think about his mother. 

Whenever Kyo’s mind questioned why he of all people was making dinner, he had to remind himself that he was doing it for reasons.

The first reason was Tohru’s condition. Even though Kyo would never say it outloud, Kyo really liked Tohru’s smile. So kind, yet gentle. It brightened up every room. Of course, even now it was still there, but not as strong as before. If this is what needed to happen, Kyo would cook. He would do anything.

Kyo’s cheeks blushed lightly at the thought before moving on.

The second reason was harder to explain. This girl… she was always smiling. Even when it was clear it was fake, she tried her best to continue. And it puzzled Kyo. So maybe Kyo did what Tohru did, maybe he would find out.

Kyo would find out why a girl would be so nice, and have no bad intentions.

Or at least, that was what Kyo had thought before entering the kitchen

Half an hour later when there was nothing more to cook, Kyo felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Even when he half-heartedly served Shigure and the damn rat, he felt nothing(if disgust didn’t count).

He had expected to feel something. Something that Tohru felt. That thing that spurred Tohru to be so kind.

“Idiot cat, you forgot Honda-san.”

The orange-head glared at the owner of this voice, who sat unfazed, then went to get Tohru and his soup.

“Soup, huh?” Shigure said, after they said grace.

“Is there a problem with that?”, Kyo hissed.

“No.”

Kyo went silent, and busied himself with his internal worrying.

Of course he didn’t care if the Dog and the damn Rat didn’t like the stew(they could go choke for all he cared), but this was all for Tohru in the first place. What if she didn’t like it.

The chocolate haired girl brought her lips to the orange tomato-speckled soup, taking a sip.

Kyo felt his breath hitch in his chest. 

Yuki and Shigure started to bicker, not noticing Kyo staring at Tohru.

As if on cue, Tohru looked up and straight at Kyo, who turned slightly red, flustered. And then, she smiled.

If you were to ask someone else about her smile, they would have said it was normal. That Tohru smiled rain or shine.

To Kyo, it was different. The smile was so genuine, it glowed. It was a real smile, one that reached her eyes, making them sparkle. And it was all for Kyo.

Kyo felt his heart pick as the innocent girl opened her mouth to speak. “Kyo-kun’s stew is so tasty! Right, Sohma-kun?” Kyo didn’t hear the responses that might have followed. Once again, he was deep in thought.

 _I think I get it,_ Kyo thought quietly to himself. _Why Tohru loves doing things for others. Why she smiled everyday. It’s to see everyone else’s smiles, isn’t it? Well I can’t bash that. I would cook everyday…_ Kyo glanced at Tohru, who was laughing along to some cheesy joke Shigure made. She was happy, and that was all that mattered. Kyo cracked a grin, not even noticing the pink dusting the girl’s face.

_I would cook everyday…_

_if that meant I could see her smile._


End file.
